Twisted Fairytales
by kitkatkava
Summary: A classic fairytale book with a twist


Story #1: CinderPageant/Twisted Tale of Cinderella

A long, long time ago there was girl named Jane Jr. Martise. She and her loving parents, Marcus Martise and Jane Martise. All was well. The family lived a very nice life. Mr. & Mrs. Martise were talent agents and the family was very rich. Jane (Jr.) went to school and was always cared for.  
But one day her mother and father died. Jane was sent to live with her best friend. But her best friend's mom didn't want another child in the house. So she set out, looking for a new mother figure for her. One day she found the perfect one. She went by the name of Shamaria Keyston. She had to daughters who were dressed in decent clothing. After Jane's mom left, Shamaria grinned and said, "Little girl, listen to me. You'll be sleeping in the attic and you'll serve us or else." And with that Jane started to walk away. "Wait," Shamaria began,"Your new name is CinderJane and you shall address me as Master Shamari."  
For the next eight years Jane would have to work as a maid for Master Shamari. Her work began at midnight. She helped the girls get ready for school and breakfast. "CinderJane! Get down here in your outfit or you can skip supper." CinderJane came down, dressed in rags. At school she stayed low-key. I, of course, was watching this whole time.  
One day something good came in the mail. "Oh. Master Shamari! There is a pagaent on Saturday! May I enter?" CinderJane asked. Master Shamari gave her stink-eye and said,"You in a pageant! No way! Only Gwen and Fiona are going to be in it!"  
CinderJane ran to her attic-room and sobbed. That's where I came in. I zapped myself in. "Oh dear child," I exclaimed, "what has Shamaria done to you!" She told me everything and I, of course, new what I had to do. I entered her into the pageant and zapped her up one heck-of-an-outfit.  
On the night of the pageant, after CinderJane got everybody ready and they left, and put on her gown and snuck out. Before she left I warned her that the magic lasts forever after she took it off. The pageant was bustling with snooty, well-dressed, and prissy divas. She made up question answers and winning speech while applying make-up.  
When the winner was announced to be Jane, she went up to be crowned. And after she was crowned she left leaving one shoe. "Wait," Cried the hostess's son, Cody, "I don't know your name!"  
When Master Shamari and her daughters got back home, they were talking about how great the pageant was and how they should've won. And as weeks past Cody searched the city for her.  
Then he finally came to her house and the first people to come downstairs were Master Shamari, Gwen, and Fiona. "Good evening!" cried Master Shamari, "Here are my two beautiful daughters, Fiona and Gwen." Cody tried the shoe on each one. Meanwhile, CinderJane was cleaning Gwen and Fiona's rooms when she heard the ruckus. She came down and Cody asked her to try on the shoe. And she did. She fit right into it and when her foot went into the shoe Shamari disappeared. And her sisters praised and thanked her for breaking the spell.  
Eight years later, the girls inherited the house. All was well. Except for Shamari who got what she deserved. They all lived happily ever after. NOT! They ended up fighting over who got which room. THE END!

Story #2: Posion Snow/Twisted Tale of Snow White

There once was a girl named Snow, who was a very nice girl. Until her stepmother, Karma, came into the picture. Now knew that she was evil first sight.  
Karma was always talking about who the fairest one of all was. She always thought it was her. And every night at exactly midnight she'd take out her magic mirror and chant, "Mirror, Mirror nice and tall, Who's the fairest one of all?" And every time the mirror would say, "Why you are! Only you!"  
Except for the night when Snow acted really sweet, only to gain access to Karma's room. Luckily, she succeeded, and when Karma asked Mirror who was the fairest one of all. Mirror said, "Snow is! Oh yes, glorious Snow!" Out of anger Karma threw the mirror at Snow and shouted, "Get out of here you worthless child!"  
After that she and her three sisters, Rain and Summer, fled town. Karma was furious with Snow for ruining her Mirror Moment. So furious that she sent a huntsman to kill them.  
As the 3 sisters got more and more into the journey they got sidetracked by their hunger. They thought all hope was lost until little Summer spotted a cave-like cottage buried with snow. When they got into the cottage they saw 10 beds and settled in them. Little did they know the 7 Dwarfs were coming home from a long day of hunting.  
"Hi ho! Here we go! We're finally, finally home!" sang the dwarfs as they unlocked the door to their cottage cave. The girls were awoken by the Grumpy slamming the door and yelling, "What in the world!" The girls were shocked to see them. The head dwarf, Sassy, asked the girls who they were and Snow replied, "We're girls who are being hunted by our stepmother Mistress Karma. She's also the queen of the village. I'm Snow and these are my sisters Spring and Summer."  
The dwarfs smiled. They helped Snow and her sisters devise a plan. Until one day Karma came disguised as a homeless lady selling Fanta. The girls each drank one and they fainted. She left before the dwarfs could catch her but by the time she left the girls were awake and were getting ready to invade Karma's house.  
When they got to their ex-house Snow headed straight to Karma's room to steal her mirror and right when they were about to leave the room, Karma came in and cast a spell on her. She suddenly sprang back up and broke the mirror, killing Karma. She kept one piece of the mirror to protect it from Karma if she ever came back.  
Afterwards she and the kingdom were happy. Snow and her sisters had gotten magical boxes full of magical things. They each put their pieces in the boxes.  
The girls were set for a coronation soon after and afterwards they were named the Mistress Princesses of FairyTalia. For the love of the country the rest of the glass mirror pieces were buried. The event caused the worst karma in history!

Story #3

Marellianna was a young orphan girl who was sold by her owner (& owner of The Brightwell Girls Orphan Palace), Ms. Perez.  
At first when she was sold she was happy to stop being a slave to Ms. Perez's daughter, Nina. Who was quite a brat. But she got dissapointed when her new owner, Widow Salene assigned her to being her and her family's maid.  
She & the other girls pulled pranks on her daughter, Lola. They were beaten for it and Marellianna was assigned to visit Marcello (nicknamed Beast). The first day she went to the tower, Marcello rushed over to her & said, "Little girl who are you?" Marellianna bit her lip and said, "I am Widow's slave." Marcello hugged her. "But," He said, "You don't deserve this life. You shall live with me & my family!" Marellianna whispered, "But how will I sneak out? Will you tell Widow what is happening?" Marcello nodded. Just then his parents came in and he introduced her to them. "Marcello, who is beautiful girl? Why is she dressed in rags?" Mistress Devonne (Marcello's mom) asked. Marcello told her the story & she gasped and with that Marcello turned into the beast. He went down & threatened Widow so she would say yes. She did and Marellianna was nicknamed Marelli. She and Marcello were engaged soon after that & then Widow returned to kill Marelli and Marcello.  
On the day of the wedding she showed up with a thorn and a thread spool, disguised as a maiden of the bride. After the wedding when she hugged Marcello she struck him with the thorn, causing him to turn into the beast. She then caused a mob to chase after him.  
When Marelli saw this she went over to Marcello to see what had happened. It turned out that the mob had chased him all the way to the balcony and as the last prick was done to him, blood started pouring out of him. "Marcello!" Marelli cried, "My precious husband!" Then she turned to see Widow walking down the aisle she pricked Marelli's hand on the spindle and together she and Marcello laid there. Until Marelli woke up to strike Widow and kill her. They all died after that. All because of Widow's Curse. Widow now lurks in California choosing her next orphan victim to send. NEVER before has there been such a tragedy.

Story #4

Tia Kingaushi was a rich maiden who lived in Pleasanton, New Orleans. She lived on the Central Orleans Plantation. Though she was African American, she didn't work because her father was a very rich man. She'd come to America to help her father give back to the slaves who had worked for her Great-Aunt Susanna. Her father, Ambassador Milan Kingaushi, an ambassador to Africa, brought her along to see what America had to offer.  
One day, Tia, went to the slave-quarters to help. She trended to the young, mistreated orphan slaves, who were to afraid to speak up. She helped the plantation's children center by helping orphan slaves stay healthy and fed.  
Master Piper assigned her to the Seldom twins, Harrietta and Jamison. The twins were Tia's age, and they were born on the same exactly one day after her day. As soon as she saw Jamison, she fell in love. She ran up & kissed him. He reacted by turning into a frog. Harrietta gasped and yelled Tia.  
Tia rushed for help where she found Mama Magic, the plantations oldest lady. When Mama heard of this she said, "My dearest child, you've been chosen. Take this potion," Mama said, handing her a bottle, "To make him normal." Tia did just as instructed. She mixed the potion in Harrietta and Jamison's meals. Jamison ate the full meal and he didn't change back. Then Tia kissed him and she turned into a frog. They were put into a box & shipped away. They were NEVER seen again until they changed back in England where the queen adopted them. THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY NEVER AFTER.

Story #5

Off with Her Head: Twisted Tale of Alice in Wonderland

Once upon a time there were two twin sisters, Cynthia the Red Queen and the Bethany White Queen. Red Queen and White Queen hated each other since they were kids. Red Queen was very evil and was constantly cutting heads off of her dolls while White Queen played in the garden picking red flowers and painting them white. 4 Years later on their 18th birthday the Red Queen turned sickeningly evil. Her hair had changed from beautiful brunette to blood red and as for her skin, it turned pale white. The White Queen however was pretty and nice, her skin was fair, her lips were pink, and her hair was white as snow. She hoped to be the queen now that it was her 18th birthday and rule it with grace. Red Queen had married Nigel and he became the Red King. They took over Wonderland together and Red Queen got transformed all the way. Complete with red lips, claws painted with blood and home-made card soldiers. White Queen was upset with Red Queen's ways and called a white rabbit. Meanwhile, Alice was on the riverbank with her sister Maddie when she saw the rabbit and chased after it. "Alice! You are in trouble! You get-," called Maddie but her words were lost in the hole. Alice fell deep and noticed the vivid features with rabbits, falling people and objects. Through her crystal ball, Red Queen saw everything and put a potion and a key down the hole so when Alice fell to the ground she could sip the bottle and grab the key to enter the world. And she did… she sipped and became huge and got to the rabbit's house. "Mary-Anne what are you doing here?" he asked, anxiously. Alice crossed her arms. "I am not Mary-Anne! I am Alice!" she contradicted. The white rabbit told her to get his gloves and gave her a cookie. With the cookie she grew. The white rabbit called dodo and he put gasoline all over the house. With pain, the white rabbit screamed in agony as Alice transformed. She played quoke and Red Queen thought she cheated. Red King asked for a rematch and White Queen was delighted. At the rematch 3 Cheshire Cats decided to have fun. They pulled up the queen dress and everyone saw her pink heart drawers. "Off with her head!" and she pointed to Alice. Once again Red King tried to make peace and they had a trial. Last witness was Mad Hatter. "I was at my house today because you know it was my unbirthday." And what did he know! It was the queen's unbirthday too. They sang and danced until the queen realized Mad Hatter was stalling her. So as a queen she chopped off everyone's head except White Queen and Red King, whom she executed because she was that evil. Alice tried to wake up in her capsule, thinking it was a dream but as she opened her eyes she was being put into a red grave while the queen danced on it.

Story 6: Hair of Healing: Twisted Tale of Rapunzel

Rapunzel: Queen Drizzle and King Louie had been longing for a daughter and had tried everything from shocking the queen and drinking each other's drinks but it failed. Since they were desperate they went to Goldie Mill Witch (aka Karma from Poison Snow) to get the flower of life. "Will you give me one of your own to raise if I do?" Queen Drizzle hesitated but with confidence she spoke, "Yes. I promise." They got the flower and within 3 days the baby was born. She was a girl with red rosy cheeks and soft skin named Rapunzel. Goldie had been watching the whole time as they played with the child and suddenly remembered the promise. Angry, she stole the baby and locked her in a tower to harness her powers. Her plan worked until she turned 13 and her toys and pets weren't enough. She wanted adventure and to see other people. "Mother," she asked, "may I go outside, into the city?" Goldie jeered out a harshly, "You are forbidden for there is danger outside!" She tried and tried but nothing worked.

Hahn: Joseph "Hahn Hawk" Kulotes turned 13 yesterday but he still hunted and stole. When he was 11 his parents disowned him because of his violent and ungentle behavior. Since then he has been stealing and counting the days until he found a maiden whom he loved and cherished so he would have a family again. He had just finished stealing a crown from the castle and the gang he was against was pretty agitated with him. They chased him until he finally gave up at the ledge of a mountain. He climbed up and shouted, "See ya'll later. It's a 'long' way up!" He and his horse, Max, trotted until they saw the castle with Rapunzel's hair on the windowsill and commanded "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

Rapunzel: She saw him (a human boy. A boy her age), and let down her hair in exchange for an adventure to see the lanterns. She walked with him and they danced at the townsquare with the girls and boys. Her hair was so long that the village girls played with it for hours. Then finally on the boat ride Hahn and Rapunzel fell in love. He even told her his real name, Joseph.

Rapunzel and Hahn: The gang that chased Hahn was now working with Goldie. The gang kidnapped Hahn while Rapunzel was taken back to the castle by Goldie. She told Rapunzel no one loved her and the truth about Hahn's past. Rapunzel was horrified. Goldie accidentally let it slip that she wasn't her mother. Rapunzel pulled out a sword and stabbed Goldie in the heart cutting her own hair hair and melting Goldie. She re-unites with Hahn and they marry and live in the castle with Rapunzel's true parents, Queen Drizzle and King Louie. Hahn goes by his real name Joseph and Goldie's long-lost daughter strikes King Louie with a piece of the mirror used to kill her own mother, causing a war in the kingdom.

Story 7: Sea Witch/ Twisted Tale of Little Mermaid

Tara was a young gullible mermaid who wandered into the cave of Ursula. In exchange for freedom she gave up her blonde hair for blood red. Ursula warned Tara to never come to her cave ever again. She came back to the cave in her late 20s because she wished to have a child. Ursula, furious that Tara broke her promise, casted a body switch spell. She became Tara and Tara became Ursula. She couldn't control her powers and was considered evil and renamed Blue Witch of Sea. Years later, she gave birth to a daughter and named her Jasmine. To keep her safe, Jasmine was sent to Blue's brother John and his wife Celia. Jasmine had a wonderful life there and given all she ever wanted. John and Celia nicknamed her Jazz and claimed her as their own child. There was one very important event called the Sea Feeding that happened once every year. Jazz would plan a banquet for the whole city with Celia and Jazz would sing with her beautiful voice. Jazz sang annually and it sounded beautiful. On the night of the banquet Jazz ditched it to hang out with Melissa, her best friend. They spied on a ship but were severely punished when they got home. Jazz ran off to Blue and she gave her legs for a 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks she met and fell in love with Prince Blaine and they went to the ball together. That night Blue remembered the curse and wreaked havoc on the party. She located Tara and cast the body switch spell again. Too bad she did not think before she said that because Ursula smashed the castle to pieces.

Story 8: Deep Sleep/ Twisted Tale of Sleeping Beauty

Flora: I was about 18 when I was preparing for my ball. I checked the list and tried to invite the whole kingdom but Mother and Father would not let me invite Malitia, saying she was not a friend neither was anyone in her family including Sara. I remember crying because my best friend was not there but as a princess I had to deal with it. It was my royal duty.

Sara: Mom had us burst into the castle and she pricked Flora on the finger and then the Queen and the King. I took Prince Cam's hand and we fled to the fairy cottages. The fairies gave us bombs and fairy dust guns to help on our mission. Cam disguised himself as one of Mom's guards and used this privilege to gain access to Flora's room. When he kissed her Mom blew up and blossomed into a beautiful woman without all of the moles and green face.

Flora: As punishment for her crimes I stabbed Malitia to death and we adopted Sara. Mother buried her dead husband and her house was transformed into a vacation house. Sadly Mother did not like Sara and crucified her being a witch. I laughed until I was imprisoned for witchcraft when all I did was laugh. They thought it was witch's laugh so here I am now being hung on a rope. 1, 2, 3. I am dead and will rise.

Story 9: Clawed

It all started in Paris when three little girls were abandoned in an alley. Cloetta, the oldest, stole food to occupy her sisters from the bakery each day. They were satisfied with the delicious food and as the years went on Cloetta's sisters became guilty as she became for greedy.

Janet, the youngest, was sent to steal one day and got caught by a man with snarling fangs and hairy features. "Let me go!" she begged. Her shrieks got the attention of her sisters and Cloetta and Rae-Ella came rushing in and the man growled. "I'm Wolf Fang. You guys are Clo, Rae, and Jan and Grandma Pouton is expecting you." Cloetta snarled and he carried them out of the building.

Wolf Fang's carriage was old and unsteady so they ran into a tree and only Wolf Fang and Cloetta escaped with Rae staying behind with Janet. Using the picnic cloth from their baskets they created cloaks. Cloetta's was white and gleaming. They ran through the woods through the trees and Wolf Fang faced her and snarled calling his wolf friend to feast on her. It was like the hood had special protection over her because the wolves jumped over her and they fought covering Cloetta's hood with blood. The wolves ran as she faked dead.

Story 10: Frostbitten: The Twisted Tale of Frozen

Before The Incident

**Anna**

It is still time to rest but I can't help being fascinated with the snowflakes. Miraculously Elsa through my wakeup screams. I flick one of the eyes opened, the crystal blue color is mesmerizing and her pale blonde hair ties with my five-year-old red hair. "Anna! What are doing it's practically midnight." I motion outside and say, "Snowman." She reluctantly gets out of bed and follows.

**Elsa**

I don't know how I got my powers but they sure are fun. Anna jumps up from hill and I catch her with my powers in check. Our snowman friend Olaf helps me keep my confidence because I know Anna and I built together. Then suddenly I get nervous and she falls from the hill because the jump was too far for her. It's too late and she's already falling so to cushion her fall but it lands in her forehead and she moans and falls unconscious in the snow. "Mama! Papa!" I shout and my father comes and whisks us to a troll kingdom.

The head troll glares at me and says, "I must erase Anna's memory of your magic." I wince and he tells me it's for the best and I nod.

**Anna**

*During Lonely Years* Elsa has been moved out of my room just a few years ago. I know I shouldn't but I ask her to play out in the snow and all 3 times she said no. Then one day the news of my mother and father's deaths came and I wept at her door. How could she ignore me like that? Does she hate me? All I want is a shoulder to cry on but no my own sister sees me as an annoyance.

*Years later* Oh my gosh, It's coronation day! I slide on my dress and spend my day reminiscing of how amazing the night will be. I hope I get to dance with a prince. Maybe Elsa and I will be able to reconcile.

The ball is better than I imagined. The guards permit me to dance and Elsa and I share a joke. First I dance with a duke who clares at my necklace. Then Prince Hans asks for a dance and I accept thinking it's awkward. Then we dance and talk all evening. I know, totally bizarre! Then at the end of the night he asks me to marry him. I carry the news to Elsa who declines and I pull off her glove as anger flares inside of me. "Admit it you brat! You've shut me out my whole life and you-" Suddenly the room gets colder and surrounding Elsa is a shield of ice. She runs away in terror creating ice and signaling the beginning of Arendelle's ice age.

**Elsa**

I had to get out of there and I create my castle quickly so I won't get caught. Finally, I create guardians and I hear my name as the townspeople's gossip gets louder. I know I have been rude to Anna but I couldn't blow my powers.

**Olaf**

Elsa sent me out to find Anna and when I do she's with a strange man named Kristoff. I guide them to my queen being a stupid young snowman. Afterall I tell them about my wish for summer not to mention how Elsa promised me summer.

We finally get to Elsa's castle and she takes Anna who breaks the new to her about the winter. My Queen smirks and freezes my fellow companions and reveals her true intentions: to bring justice and kill all of the bastards in her father's wretched country. She burns them right before my eyes and swears at me and locks in the castle as I confront her about her evolving powers. Then the room become warmer and slowly I melt to ash. And I finally get to do what frozen things do in summer.


End file.
